1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toy utilizing bubbles in liquid, and more specifically it relates to a novel toy by which a game is enjoyed by generating bubbles and controlling various in-liquid movable members by the buoyancy of the bubbles.
2. Prior Art
As a conventional game machine by which in-water movable members are controlled, a quoit game by which pins are set up in a water tank in which rings and water are confined and water stream is generated by shaking the water tank to put the rings into the pins with luck has been known, and as a game developing the above-mentioned one, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 312/79 discloses an in-water moving game by which a game is enjoyed by generating water stream in the water tank by pushing operation with a finger, whereby the in-water movable members are transferred.
However, since in the conventional in-water moving game, the in-water movable members are transferred by water stream, it is necessary for controlling the in-water movable member satisfactorily to control the water stream freely. But the movement of the water stream is scarcely visible. Therefore, it is difficult to control the water stream satisfactorily, and the game is made difficult consequently, which brings about pleasure in one aspect, while the game is easily tired of because the game is characterized by only controlling with a human finger and is unsatisfactory in vision.
The present invention has been accomplished taking consideration of such problems.